User blog:Devin Donatello/Night at the Beresfox Manor 2/4 - Devin Donatello's Trip 11
Author's note : Uhh.. where shoud i start? Ok! O'k very sorry if i'm offline for a week or maybe. That makes you don't see my story. I'm very sorry, i hope you don't mind. Thank you! ➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖ CyanVin's Trip Episode 11 : Night at the Beresfox Manor 2/4 Ritvik : Huh?! You Want to Battle Me? Very well, I Accept your challenge! Ghost Cyan : Hehehehe Hehe!! ^A Honedge Appeared^ Ritvik : Well, Go Gyarados! Ghost Cyan : Hehehehe Hehe!! ^Honedge use Shadow Sneak^ ^Honedge attack hits! Gyarados HP is 25 Left!^ Ritvik : Is that what you’ve got? Well, i appreciate it, but you will lose in my hands! Gyarados, Mega Evolve! ^A Strange Aura Appeared Around Gyarados^ ^^^ ^Gyarados mega evolve into Mega Gyarados!^ Ritvik : That’s the Spirit! Now, use Twister! ^Gyarados use Twister^ ^Gyarados attack hits! Honedge HP is 18 Left! Ghost Cyan : ^Shocked^ Ghost Cyan : HEHEHEHE HEHE!! ^The Ground Begin to Shaking. Rocks begin to raining on the battlefield^ Ritvik : WHAT?! How do you do this?! Ghost Cyan : Hehehehe Hehe!! ^Honedge use Shadow Sneak^ ^It was not super effective against Gyarados! Gyarados HP is 21 Left!^ Ritvik : Gyarados, Watch Out! ^Gyarados got hit by the Raining Rocks! Gyarados HP is 17 Left! ^Honedge is unaffected by the Raining Rocks^ Ritvik : Urghhh.. You Dirty Cheater! You’ll Pay for this! Gyarados, Use Aqua Tail! ^Gyarados use Aqua Tail!^ ^It is not Super Effective against Honedge. Honedge HP is 14 left!^ Ghost Cyan : Hehehehe Hehe!! ^Honedge use Shadow Sneak^ ^It was not super effective against Gyarados! Gyarados HP is 13 Left!^ ^Gyarados got hit by the Raining Rocks. Gyarados HP is 9 Left! ^Honedge is unaffected by the Raining Rocks^ Ritvik: Are your Honedge moves only Shadow Sneak?! Ghost Cyan : Hehehehe Hehe!! Ritvik : Pathetic! Then i take that as a Yes! Gyarados, Use Aqua Tail! ^Gyarados use Aqua Tail!^ ^It is not Super Effective against Honedge. Honedge HP is 10 Left!^ ^Honedge use Shadow Sneak^ ^A Critical Hit! It was not super effective against Gyarados. Gyarados HP is 4 Left!^ ^Gyarados got hit by the Raining Rocks! Gyarados fainted!^ ^Honedge is unaffected by the Raining Rocks^ Ritvik : Arghhh... You’ll Pay for this! Ritvik : Well, now it’s your time! Go, Spheal! ^Spheal appeared^ Ritvik : Spheal, Use Surf! ^Spheal use Surf!^ ^It was super effective against Honedge! Honedge fainted!^ ^Ghost Cyan vanished!^ Ritvik : Welp, that was an easy battle, Phew.... Ritvik : Hey! By the Way, Where is Cyan and Magenta? Well, i... i might be lost in this creepy mansion. Welp, no time to scream hardly and cry like a little baby! I must find them, post haste! ^Meanwhile......^ Cyan : Gulp.... where am i? This mansion is creepy, i’m..... scared Cyan : Well, NO time to be scared! I must face my fear! ^ A Secret Passage Opens below Cyan^ Cyan : Oh No! Wha!!!!!! ^After Cyan slides for a moment, he pass out for a moment^ Cyan : Oof! ^After being passed out for a moment. He see himself in a Room leading to a Secret Chamber^ Cyan : Ughh.... Where am i? Hey, what’s that door in front me? I better open it! Maybe it’s an Exit Door. I could be free! Cyan : ^Sad^ But.... What about Magenta and Ritvik? And Faux :(?? Guess i have no choice but to find them first! Cyan : Hmm, there is a writting at the Door. It writes, “Do Not Enter! Well, my curiosity won’t lead me to my last day, won’t it? Hahaha..... Cyan : Well, if i continue laughing, i might see a ghost and scream! Better open this door than never. ^Cyan opens the door, and he looks a lot of computer in the room^ Cyan : Wow, this room is..... futuristic! Not like the other room that was dusty. Cyan : Hey, i see Magenta in that Computer! Let me see what is she doing there^ ^CCTV start recording^ Magenta : Ughh.. where are Cyan and Ritvik?! If i see them, They will pay for this! Magenta : Cyan, Ritvik?? Where are you? Please don’t hide, i’m scared. ^End of Footage^ Cyan : Well, she is scared right now. I must find her! Cyan : Hey, but wait! If she sees me, she will angry at me! Better not find her now. Cyan : Hey, how about Ritvik? Ah, i see him on that recording. Let’s take a look! ^CCTV 2 Start Recording^ Ritvik : This item is awesome! I love the Gold Sword, Shield, and the Emblem! It’s wonderful. Ritvik : But.... I better not touch it, Or i will distract some ghosts. I already fight Cyan in Ghost Form, i better not fight myself in a ghost form too! ^End of Footage^ Cyan : What did he say?! He fight me? But i’m here, and he’s there. This place is even creepier than i thought. I shall find them now! Mysterious Man : You won’t, hahaha! Cyan : Gulp... Oh No! Someone.... Behind...... Me?!! Cyan : AHHHHHHH!!!!! To be continued! Question : -What happens to Cyan? Comment Down! Category:Blog posts